


Kintsugi (Broken)

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: "He's not as strong as he thinks he is," said Sherlock.Healing never looked so fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsugi (Broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384917) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> A little taste of something very beautiful, courtesy of Mydwynter. It's taking me a while to edit Saving Sherlock Holmes and The Ground Beneath Your Feet, but I didn't want to disappear completely off people's radars in the meantime. This gorgeous little gem was the perfect offering as you all (so patiently) wait.
> 
> My thanks to Mydwynter for permission to podfic this fic.
> 
> I am gifting this to the incomparable consulting_smartass, who has pure gold shining through those cracks. I see it.
> 
> Update: 5 February - Thank you so much to hamstermoon and consulting_smartass for the gorgeous cover art. There was no way I could choose between them, so you get to see both!

 

  

 

 

 

Kintsugi (Broken): available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w01aenb00yk8mhm/Kintsugi+-+Mydwynter.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/kintsugi-brokenby-mydwynter) (Soundcloud).

Music is [[Tsuki no shizuku] Kunpu-Note (Koto and Shakuhachi /Traditional Japanese musical instrument )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IITn9XHXT8k).


End file.
